Kapitola 88: Larders of Ill Omen
=Kapitola 88: Larders of Ill Omen= Hrdinové vejdou do salónku, Icewing automaticky sfoukne svíce na stropě a Razan s Poezii zaklíní dveře do pokoje jedním z gaučů. Razan se dívá skrze sklo okna a sleduje pár Vampire Spawnu lezoucích po střechách Ravenloftu. Adrian s Icewingem vyrazí dál. Za dveřmi na ně čeká malá chodba s kobercem a obrazem na zdi. Na obraze je Strahd, ve své “živější” době. Portrait of Strahd Adrian se mávnutím ruky pokusí obraz spálit, ale nepodaří se mu to. Čeho si nevšiml je, že Strahd se na obraze změnil. Nyní stojí se sevřenou pěstí jako by načaroval Counterspell. Adrian se vrátí zpět do místnosti a informuje skupinu. K obrazu vyrazí Icewing. Poezie s sebou flákl do křesla, ale Razan a Adrian si všimnou že jak Drak přišel k obrazu tak mu zaplál pohled a nad jeho hlavou se objevila ohnivá koruna. Drak vběhne do místnosti a než stihne kdokoliv zareagovat přetáhne Adriana holí tak silně že cleric odletí přes místnost. Poezie se ze své gauče nezvedá, ale Razan na sebe radši použije Healing Word a potom tasí svůj světelný meč. “Tohoto rána Barovie znovu uvidí své slunce!” Esmeralda vyběhne kupředu, a tupou stranou svého rapieru dá dvě rány do Icewingovy hlavy. Z jeho tří korun zbydou jen dvě a omráčený drak padne k zemi. V tu samou chvíli ale cosi Esmeraldu zvedne a praští sní o zeď. Cikánka zády vysklí okno hradu a jen díky štěstí z něj nevyletí. Uprostřed místnosti se nad Icewingovým tělem objeví havran s klíčem v zobáku. Obraz se otáčí dokola a hypnotizuje Razana. Raven and Key Vision To už Poezii dožene k reagování, proběhne celou místnosti a vyrazí k obrazu. Bez dívání ho chytí a začne otáčet. U toho cítí jak se s ním obraz snaží manipulovat pomocí telekineze, ale neúspěšně. V tu chvíli na jeho záda přiletí oživlý koberec který se ho snaží obalit. Adrian vedle něj ničí obraz svým světlem. Esmeralda strhne koberec, který jí na oplátku věnuje stejnou péči jako předtím poezii , přičemž spadnou nazpět do místnosti. Zde se jí Razan, který se probral z hypnózy snaží dostat ven zatímco je slyšet jak kosti vistánky v koberci nepříjemně praskají. Obraz mezitím přetrhl lanko na kterém držel a padl Poezii na nohu, nehybnému objektu se opravdu podařilo vyhnout Poezii. Adrian s děsem sleduje jak se nad hlavou obrovského chlupatého elfa objeví stejná ohnivá koruna jako před chvílí Icewingovi. Razan reaguje tím že na Poezii hodí Strašný smích, vedle něj se koberec který dostal z Esmeraldy připravuje k útoku jako naštvaná kobra. Rug of Smothering Razan sice stihne imobilizovat Poezii ale v další chvíli je obalen kobercem který ho prvním stiskem přizabije. Poezie se přestává smát a pomalu vstává. Adrian stojí v místnosti sám. Vedle něj leží omráčený Icewing a na druhé straně umírá Razan s Esmeraldou, co je ovšem nejhorší je, že proti němu stojí očarovaný Železná Poezie který se napřahuje svou Mace. Adrian zareaguje ve zlomku vteřiny, a zoufale zaútočí na obraz ležící v místnosti za Poezií. Poslední dávka světla obraz spálí a Poezie se probere několik vteřin předtím než Adriana uhodí. Adrian zkontroluje Esmeraldu a potom stabilizuje Razana. Oba hrdinové při vědomí se sesunou do křesel. Nakonec se Adrian rozhodne zahájit modlitbu léčení a prosí Iron Poetry aby ho hlídal. V půlce modlitby si Adrian všimne že rozbitým oknem dovnitř vlézá více než tucet nemrtvých rukou. “Něžně” na ně Poezii upozorní a snaží se dále soustředit na modlitbu. Ruce naskáčou na chlupatého elfa jako pavouci a na různých místech ho škrábou a drtí, málokterá z nich je ovšem schopná proniknout barbarovou kůží. Poezie nakonec porazí nemrtvé sám a Adrian dokončí svou modlitbu která vzbudí zbytek skupiny. Hrdinové nemají čas si ani chvilku odpočinout a pokračují dále. V místnosti s obrazem vedou dvoje schody. Z jednich stéká dolů obsah kotlíku který skupina nahoře vylila a druhé pokračují se závanem chladu dolů. Adrian a zbytek skupiny prozkoumá padací dveře v podlaze. Je pod nimi 10x10ft šachta která se táhne někam do podzemí. Adrian dolů hodí rozzářenou minci. Hrdinové pokračují dolů po schodech. Hrdinové sestoupí po točitých schodech o patro níže, Icewing zkontroluje pasti a pak na Adrianův komentář o Katakombách pokračují dolů. Cestou narazí na podivný zvuk. Po pár krocích naleznou i jeho původce. Malý muž v oblečení klauna pomalu klesá dolů po schodech. Pidlwick Skupina se zastaví a sleduje malého muže. Poezie projde kolem něj a všimne si že je bytost veskutečnosti malých mechanickým robůtkem. Uvnitř je jasně cvakání koleček a “Tic-Tac” zvuk klasických clockwork mechanismů. To Poezii přiměje vzpomenout si na Blinskyho který mluvil o mechanickém muži, který se dá nalézt v hradě Raveloft. Skupina se pokouší s Contructem hovořit. Jeho nehybný obličej, neschopnost mluvit a podivná gesta však dělají rozhovor přinejmenším creepy. Razan se několikrát otáčí na zbytek hrdinů s pohledem “This Guy”. Když je pobaven nebo pobouřen tím co loutka naznačuje. Iron Poetry se ptá na katakomby a Pidlwick jak se loutka nepředstavila naznačuje souložení Strahda do ucha. To Elfovi stačí, vezme malého klauna na rameno a skupina pokračuje dál. Skupina dorazí do dalšího patra kde se ptá Klauna co je za dveřmi, Pidlwick ukáže svou užitečnost jako průvodce hradem a naznačuje účetního. Poezie s Esmeraldou čekají zatímco Adrian s Razanem vyrazí do velké knihovny. Zde je přivítá starý muž který cosi zapisuje brkem na obrovském stole Strahdův Účetní Adrian který má stále v paměti radu od sochy rovnou začne lhát. “Poslal nás tvůj pán pro ten poklad co je tu ukrytý.” Účetní to zbaští a začíná dlouhé hledání klíče od truhel. Razan s Adrianem se snaží starému muži pomoci zatímco z něj tahají nejrůznější věci, ale knih je mnoho. Razan si prohlíží knihu která pojednává o kozách balinokských hor. Lief si stěžuje že mu Strahd neřekl co má v pokladu a Adrian na to téma žertuje. Je to ale až Esmeralda která po poradě s kartou najde správnou knihu. V ní se opravdu schovává velký klíč kterým Lief začíná otvírat bedny plné zlata. Adrian chytře poznamená že nepřišli pro zlato, ale pro tu věc co je pod tajným dnem. Lief okamžitě ukáže na poslední truhlu a Adrian z jejího dna vyndá velkou bichli kterou rychle skryje do své rozsáhlé výbavy. Manuál ze dna truhly Hrdinové se vrátí zpět na schodiště a pokračují dál dolů. V dalším patře Razan vykoukne ze dveří aby se ujistil že jsou v přízemí. Před ním na něj zírají obrovské dvoukřídlé dveře do hlavní jídelny s varhany. V tu chvíli se Pidlwick začíná vztekat, zdá se, že nechce jít do podzemí. Stále ukazuje něco o věží. Málokomu dojde že se snaží vysvětlit že tudy se nedá dostat do katakomb. Poezie ho však pryč nepustí a naštvaná hračka se pokusí Poezii hodit dolů ze schodů. Neúspěšně. Hrdinové dorazí do podzemí. Adrian se hádá že musejí ještě hlouběji, ale Icewing otevírá dveře. Předním je krátká chodba do L. Podivný rovný strop vyvolá v Icewingovi a Poezii podezření a Icewing vyrazí místnost prozkoumat. Zkoumá podlahu i strop a pak udělá krok stranou. Na zemi vedle něj leží mince. Zdá se, že jsou pod dlouhou šachtou. Icewing nakonec pokrčí rameny a vyrazí otevřít dveře na konci chodby, zbytek kromě Adriana ho následuje. Razan je na cestě o patro výše. Elevator Trap V další chvíli se stane několik věcí najednou. Pressure plate který Icewing nespustil zaznamená váhu Poezie a Esmeraldy a cvakne. Tu chvíli spadne dvojice mříží které zavřou Esmeraldu a Poezii v 10x10 prostoru. Poezie a Icewing se na sebe podívají. V další vteřině tento “výtah” vystřelí neskutečnou rychlostí vzhůru. Zvuk výtahu je slyšet skrze celý Hrad. Kabina se plní jedovatým kouřem zatímco letí skrze patra hradu vzhůru. Razan který to slyší vyrazí spolu s výtahem nahoru po schodech, ale navzdory tomu že běží po zdi nemůže výtah dohnat. Icewing vyběhne za místem ze které před chvíli zmizel Poezie s Esmeraldou, Adrian vybíhá ze schodů proti němu. Icewing okamžitě zmizí v díře od stropu a Adrian se dívá za ním. V šachtě je vidět obrovský padající kámen který se řítí šachtou dolů jako protizávaží výtahu. Icewing se mu vyhne a pokračuje nahoru. V kabině mezitím Esmeralda usnula na plyn. Poezie jedovatý plyn ustál a Pidlwick nedýchá. Výtah za šest vteřin dorazil až navršek šachty. Trapdoor ve stropě kabiny kterého si předtím Poezie všiml se otevře. Nad ním stojí Strahd. “Your little Adventure is over!” Hrabě se natáhne dovnitř kabiny a pokusí se Poezii vytáhnout ven. Ten s sebou škubne a odpoví tím že hodí Strahdovi do obličeje lahvičku z Old Bonegrinderu s nápisem “Mléko Matky”. Ta se rozstříští o jeho obličej a jeho panenky se malinko zkřiví. V tu chvíli se Razan ze schodiště přenese nahoru do patra. Vyděšený zjistí že kouká přímo do mokrého obličeje Strahda. + Count Strahd von Zarovich Obličej hraběte se pomalu zvedne. “I will deal with you, one at a time. It Ends Tonight.” Střelhbitě rychlá ruka chytí Razana po krkem a ozve se nepříjemné prasknutí. Černá kůže se šíří po jeho těle. Icewing mezitím ve výtahu dorazil k části kde po pravé straně vidí zařízení ovládající výtah jako takový a zkoumá jak funguje. Adrian se dole schovává za dveřmi zatímco do místnosti vstupuje Mogrenfolk s vtipem na rtech. Adrian na něj vyskočí a Mogrenfolk se vzdává. Dodává že oblíbené ovoce v Amber templu je Lichi. Nahoře mezitím Razan vyndal jeden z kamínků své helmy a rozdrtil ho v ruce. Dva paprsky zasáhnou Vampýra přímo do obličeje. Jed z paprsku způsobí Strahdovi nepříjemné zranění. Jeho oči jsou stále ještě malátné z mléka matky, ale zahoří vztekem. “I have grown tired of sorrow and human attacks..” Hrabě Strahd von Zarovich zlomí Razanovi vaz a zahodí Razanovu mrtvolu přes celou místnost. V tu samou chvíli dole Icewing umrazí řetěz který drží výtah nahoře. Poezii se podaří to co plánoval a chytí Strahda za nohu. V poslední vteřince než výtah začne padat rychlostí volného pádu se Pidlwick vyšplhá po Poezii a chytí Trapdooru ve stropu. Pak se výtah utrhne a volným pádem se řítí dolů. “Blackstaff” Mechanism and Elevator Zvuk kamene jak skřípe skrze celou místnost je slyšet hradem. Esmeralda stále ještě v bezvědomí vlaje v kabině spolu se Strahdem a Poezií. “Blackstaff” Kabina neskutečnou rychlostí proletí kolem Icewinga který ani nestihl zareagovat a ten skáče za ní. “Blackstaff”. Realita se roztáhne a vedle Icewinga se objeví Khelben Arunsun i se svou holí. Navzdory Icewingovu plánu se ale objevil u zařízení k výtahu, ne v šachtě a Icewing ho bere s sebou dolů. Adrian s Cyrusem se mezitím dole krejí za dveřmi. Razan nahoře v patře umírá a jeho vědomí se přenáší do Amber templu. S obrovskou ranou se kamenný výtah roztříští o zem podzemního patra. Kusy kamení se rozstřelí po celé chodbě a zasáhou Adrian i Cyruse. Poezii se mezitím povedlo něco neuvěřitelného. V padajícím výtahu se při volném pádu nastavil se Strahdem tak aby jeho tělo koukalo ven. Poezie přichází o ruku a spolu s Esmeraldou je zavalen hromadou kamení. Adrian vyděšeně sleduje jak se mrak mlhy vytahuje z hromady kamení a formuje do Humanoida předním. Cyrus Belview utíká pryč. Icewing se mezitím blíží s Blackstaffem. Strahd získá zpět svou upíří formu a vyráží proti Adrianovi. “Three down, two to go. There is a special place for you prepared in my catacombs.” Adrian beze strachu vyrazí proti prastarému se symbolem Ravenkindu v rukách. Denní světlo naplní chodbu. “You fool! I am the Ancient, I am the Land. (pozn. Odpověď Adriana: Than stop always running and die like a man) Don’t ever forget that!” Z trosek výtahu se vynoří Poezie, dlouhý čumák a malé ruce které raší na jeho stranách jasně mluví o probuzené Lycantropii. Za Adrianem ožije chodba. Nebo spíše její zdi. Obrovské nosné trámy Ravenloftu přijdou k životu jako Humanoidní, Netopýří a Dračí tvary a napadnou Clerika zezadu. Poezie napadne Strahda zezadu. Jeho obrovský čumák najde svůj cíl v jeho rameni a naplnopřeměněný vlkodlak začne trhat Vampýra. Strahd se nazastavuje a chytá Adriana za krk. V tu chvíli zvrchu přilétá Icewing. Hodí Blackstaffa Strahdovi do zad “Udělej co jsi slíbil!” a pak všechny čtyři zavře svými ledovými zdmi. “.. tady na to máš Arénu!”. Werewolf Alfa, který již nemá žádnou kontrolu od Poezie mezitím utrhnul Strahdovo rameno. Dvě ohnivé šipky se zapíchnou do Vampýrova těla a ten se zahryzne do Adrianova krku. V tu chvíli Adrian vyšle oheň který Hraběte změní zpět do mlhy. Vlkodlak předním vletí do mlhy a trhá jí na kusy. Z druhé strany malé “arény” se ozve: “ssssssSTOP!” A v další chvíli Blackstaff zmizí. Ve skutečnosti stojí v hlavní chodbě a odstraňuje oživlé části hradu které se snaží ničit zdi. Icewing na druhé straně vyhrabává Esmeraldu a leje do ní její poslední Healing Potion. Kouř se rozptýlí a Adrian je zavřený sám v ledové hrobce s vlkodlakem. Werepoetry Dobře ví že na boj nemá šanci a že nedostane druhou příležitost pro to co se právě chystá udělat. “Teď nebo nikdy.” Skočí po Poezie a skrze svoje ruce do něj pošle Greater Restoration. Před jeho očima obrovský vlk zavrčí a zvedne obrovskou tlapu. A potom skrze jeho oči prosvitnou oči Poezie a tlapa se začne stahovat do jeho těla. Druhá ruka dělá to samé. Černé chlupy neustupují, ale jeho čumák mizí do jeho obličeje. Proměna je rychlá, okolo nich tají kusy ledových zdí. Za pár vteřin si do očí kouká Adrian a Iron Poetry. Potom chlupatý elf omdlí a praští s sebou o zem.